vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanao Tsuyuri
Summary When she was a child, Kanao lived an impoverished lifestyle. Her parents were incredibly abusive towards her and her siblings, beating them and drowning them if they did anything they disliked. She broke psychologically, becoming an empty shell who was sold off into slavery. As she was being led off by her purchaser, they were approached by the Kocho sisters. After confirming she was a slave, Shinobu distracted the man by flinging money in the air. When he released the rope in surprise, she grabbed it and the sisters escape with Kanao to the Butterfly Estate. Sometime later she was adopted into the family and given the name Kanao Tsuyuri. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, at most 8-B Name: Kanao Tsuyuri Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Perception Manipulation (Breath users can create seemingly elemental effects), Weapon Mastery (Uses a sword), Statistics Amplification (Breathing techniques make the user become much stronger and faster), Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop hemorrhages), Reactive Power Level, Precognition via Enhanced Senses (Has such good eyesight that she could predict her opponents next move from their body movements), Rage Power, Absorption (Her blade absorbs sunlight) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation, (Demon Slayer Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Resistant to aura of Lower Moons and other Upper Moons that can induce fear and paralysis like Muzan's aura but on much lower level) Attack Potency: At least Building level, At most City Block level+ (Comparable to Post-Pillar Training Tanjiro. Stated to be stronger than Shinobu. Kept up with and parried attacks from a casual Doma) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with a casual Doma), higher with Scarlet Spider Lily Eyes (Viewed Doma’s Ice Bodhisattva as being in slow motion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, At most City Block Class+ Durability: At least Building level, At most City Block level+ Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: A katana, Demon Slayer Garb Stamina: High Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Using Scarlet Spider Lily Eyes for too long would make her blind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Breath of Flower:' A breathing technique that focuses on the legs. It concentrates every muscle and forces oxygen into the blood vessels, allowing for explosive speed in one direction. **'First Form:' **'Second Form: Plum Spirit:' A defensive technique that deflects attacks using rotating sword slashes. **'Third Form:' **'Fourth Form: Crimson Hanagoromo:' single sword slash that curves and twists. **'Fifth Form: Peony of Futility:' A graceful flurry of nine consecutive attacks that flow and weave in on themselves. **'Sixth Form: Swirling Peach:' A technique used after or during evasion, the user spins around moving with their body weight to deliver an attack. **'Final Form: Scarlet Spider Lily Eye:' A focusing technique that raises the user's kinetic vision to its maximum, while using this technique the user perceives the world as if it were in slow motion. Usage of the technique, however, is highly dangerous, as the tremendous strain caused to the eyes ruptures blood vessels and could cause partial or complete blindness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Characters